bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix
Phoenix is Kluke's Shadow. She is blue with red eyes in the game like everyone else's Shadow, but in the anime, she has pink feathers but still has red eyes. While female in the anime, it is unknown if Phoenix has an identifiable gender in the game. Biography Game In the game, Kluke's Shadow is strongest in the Black Magic class. It uses elemental attacks such as Flare, Water, and Wind. Phoenix's Corporeal form is a large, pink Phoenix, its feathers are a similar shade as the anime. In this form, Phoenix has talons and takes the form of an actual bird rather just a Shadow. It swoops down and Kluke jumps on its shoulder. It then swoops down and hits its enemies with its wing before swooping back up to the sky. Kluke gives it a final command and Phoenix flaps its wings, sending out waves of heat that explode into the ground and create dozens of mini volcanoes. However, like all Corporeal forms, this disappears after the Corporeal time is finished. Anime In the anime, Phoenix is considered female. She is pink in color and her personality is revealed to be very kind and caring. Phoenix is capable of summoning shields, teleporting, and combat attacks. Phoenix first appears in episode 14 of season 1 where she is "accidentally" summoned when Kluke stands between Nene and Chimera, and Zola. When Kluke refuses to move aside, Phoenix is awakened and she shields Kluke and Zola with her wings. Chimera launches its Gravity Ball and Kluke is knocked out. Phoenix, however, manages to teleport Kluke and her friends before disappearing herself. For a few episodes, Kluke is unable to summon Phoenix due to her lack of confidence, feeling she is useless. By episode 19, she regains her Shadow after exploring Phoenix's ruins. Phoenix once again speaks to Kluke, reminding her that Kluke is the only one who can summon her and Phoenix really has no control over when she can appear. Kluke summons Phoenix whenever she needs an ear or if she needs some friendly advice, as shown in some of the last episodes in season 1. In Season 2, like the rest of the other 7 shadows, Phoenix disappeared after Klike sacrificed her to seal the Darkness. But Noi secretly resurrected without Kluke's knowledge, until the village she and the injured Andropov resided. Kluke subconsciously resummoned Phoenix again when she shields Andropov from the Resistance's attack. Since then in accordance to her lessened screen time, Phoenix continues to support Kluke and her allies with her motherly nature. Powers and Abilities *'Flare:' A fire-attribute spell. It is possible Eternal Breath was based off on this. *'Water:' A water-attribute spell. Phoenix throws its arms out and a river of water hits the enemies. *'Wind:' A wind-attribute spell. Phoenix flaps its wings and hits the enemy with gusts of wind. *'Earth:' A earth-attribute spell. Phoenix rises up and slams its wings towards the ground, similar to Kluke bringing her arms down. *'Shadow:' A Dark-attribute spell. The spell cast is similar to water. Anime Only *'Teleportation:' *'Eternal Breath:' A beam of fire fires at the enemy. *'Feather Protect:' Creates a barrier that shields from attacks but breaks if it takes too much damage. *'Dance in the Dark:' Blasts the enemy with a gust of wind. Was used against General Logi and was able to stun him and Valkyrie for a few moments for Shu to attack. Trivia *Interestingly, in the anime, when Kluke summons Phoenix in season 2, it is very similar to the way Phoenix was first summoned in episode 14 as Kluke had shield a friend from being attacked and right as their enemy launched the spell/lasers, Phoenix appeared and blocked them. Category:Shadow